Shower Tunes
by AdGe
Summary: Ginny Weasley has taken after the twins and now she is the one that pulls all the pranks since they've gone. But who is singing in the shower? A very short one shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling. But I am one of the many people who wished they owned Draco ^_^.

~~~~~~~~

It had already been fifteen minutes into dinner at the Great Hall that night when Ginny Weasley slid into her spot at the Gryffindor table next to her brother Ron.

"Why are you so late tonight, Gin?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"Oh…nothing," she replied innocently, but the mischievous grin that was playing on her lips gave her away.

Ron knew the look on Ginny's face too well. It was the same look Fred and George got whenever they had pulled or were about to pull one of their pranks. He gulped down the last bit of his food and turned to face his younger sister and asked, "What did you do?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said with the same innocent tone she had used before.

This only made him more suspicious. "Ginny, I know that look all to well to know that you're up to something."

"Little ol' me up to something?" she put her hand to her chest and looked at him in a fake shocked manner as she spoke, "Why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Virginia…" Ron said in a more dangerous tone.

Seeing that he wasn't going to let the subject go, Ginny threw her arms up in defeat. "Oh, alright, fine!" She shoved her hand into her robe pocket and pulled out what looked like a white, shinny, smooth stone. Then she stood up from her seat and threw the stone as high she could into the air. Quickly she pulled out her wand and muttered a small incantation which sent a white spark that hit the stone and caused it to dissolve into a million, scattering pieces.

Ron had kept his eye on the stone from the moment it left Ginny's hand until the moment it had shattered in the air. He then noticed that the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall had turned from the usual starry night sky, into a view of a bathroom, focusing on one closed curtain. As if the sound was turned on, a male voice singing the lyrics to the Muggle song 'What A Girl Wants' drifted into the air. Students around the hall heard the singing and looked up in the direction it was coming from. The Great Hall filled with laughter as they listened to terrible singing that had filled the air by the unknown man behind the curtain.

After the person behind the curtain was done singing, the noise of running water ceased as well. A moment later the horrible vocalist drew back the curtain and stepped out. It was none other than…Draco Malfoy.

Laughter rang throughout the Great Hall after the mystery man behind the shower curtain had been revealed. Everyone turned to the Slytherin table to see the Slytherin Prince red faced with embarrassment and shaking with anger; which only caused the laughter to increase. Even the Slytherins could not retain their hilarity and joined the rest of the hall.

Not being able to take it anymore, Malfoy rose from the table and quickly exited the Great Hall to return to his room, where he would plot his revenge for whoever had been responsible for the little show at dinner.

After Ron was able to catch his breath from laughing so hard, he turned to his sister. "Ginny, remind me to never get on your bad side," he managed to say before he fell into another fit of laughter.

Mentally patting herself on the back, Ginny started laughing with the rest of the hall.

~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it very, _very_ short one shot. :-D

This is dedicated to my bestest (yes I am aware that's not a real word) friend in the whole world Leigh. *cough* Should have won*cough*. Sorry, anyways...

It was late and our conversation had led to Draco and some how it lead to Draco singing in the shower. Then she said it would be funny to have someone cast a spell on the enchanted ceiling and show Draco singing in the shower. Now I was originally going to have him sing "Man, I Feel Like a Woman", but I had read a fic where Snape was in a dress singing that and didn't want to copy. Either way is funny. The Snape fic is called Snape After Midnight on fanfiction.net. Read it :-D

And of course…make me feel special and review. ^_^


End file.
